


Cotton Candy

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chance Meetings, Cotton Candy (Food), F/F, Fluff, Food, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: “Darcy? Darcy Lewis?”Darcy looked up and saw Hope van Dyne observing her, a small frown on her face.





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any unusual and/or rare pairing, unexpected meeting at a fair and deciding to share giant cotton candy"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/615070.html?thread=85172894#/t85172894)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

Darcy grabbed her bag of candy and a large stuffed dog she had won earlier and started to search for a bench that was not currently occupied.

The day before she had told Jane that going to a fair would be a great way to introduce Thor to yet another type of Midgardian entertainment. The big guy had been ecstatic about trying new kinds of foods and Darcy assumed that, next to accompanying Jane, it was one of the main reasons he had wanted to go.

That was how Thor and Darcy had ended up carrying a bag of all the kinds of chocolates and candy each, so Thor could try a bit of everything. After that they had split, Jane and Thor going to search for other kinds of foods and games Thor could try without using his super strength, while Darcy had gone to win another stuffed animals for her collection. She loved her new dog already.

On the way to find a bench she bought a small cotton candy. She couldn’t help it, really. Yes, it made carrying everything even more tricky, since she had to put the dog under one arm, hold the bag of candy in one hand and the cotton candy in the other, but it was so worth it. As she took a bite of the candy, while trying to avoid dropping everything at the same time, she accidentally bumped into someone, the cotton candy ending up squished between her and the other person.

“Ow, crap. I’m so sorry,” she said quickly, then felt strong fingers catching her by the elbow, steadying her. Only then did Darcy notice that the now-ruined cotton candy was sticking to the other person’s dark dress shirt.

“Darcy? Darcy Lewis?”

Darcy looked up and saw Hope van Dyne observing her, a small frown on her face.

“Oh, wow. Hope, hi!”

Darcy had met Hope only once before, when she and Jane had accompanied Thor to a meeting with the Avengers, which Hope and Scott Lang had attended as well. Darcy and Hope had sat next to each other and while they had a chance to talk a bit, they hadn’t met again since then. It was really great to see her.

“Do you… need help with that?” Hope let go of her elbow and pointed at the bag of candy and the stuffed animal.

“That would be great, actually,” Darcy replied as she let Hope take the bag from her. After they managed to clean their shirts a bit they sat down on the nearby bench, which was thankfully not occupied. “Sorry about your shirt. At least there wasn’t much of it, but…”

“It’s fine,” Hope interrupted her and Darcy bit her lip gently.

“Are you alone?”

“Scott promised to bring Cassie here and I agreed to come with them. She’s really happy that she can spend more time with him,” Hope looked at the stand where Scott was throwing darts at the balloons and a little girl, Cassie, Darcy assumed, was laughing. “And you?”

“Broadening Thor’s culinary horizons. You should’ve seen people’s faces when they realized who he is. Jane was trying not to giggle. It was hilarious.”

“I can imagine.”

They ended up talking some more about one of Hope’s projects, but soon Darcy got up, put her stuffed dog in Hope’s lap and grinned.

“Wait here.”

A few minutes later Hope raised one eyebrow when she saw Darcy carrying the biggest cotton candy she could find, but a small smile appeared on her face as well.

“I thought we might share,” Darcy sat back down on the bench. “If you’re not busy, that is.”

Their conversation shifted to Darcy’s internship and her plans, before she felt her and Hope’s fingers touch as they reached for the cotton candy at the same time. Darcy winked at her, but their moment was interrupted by Scott’s cheerful squeal and Cassie’s laughter. As Darcy and Hope looked at them they noticed Jane and Thor approaching, which must have been what inspired Scott’s reaction. He was such a fanboy.

When they walked behind the rest of the group later, Darcy turned her head to look at Hope again. Their eyes met briefly and Darcy bit her lip. Hope was even more beautiful when she was smiling.


End file.
